


Well, *Bleep*

by hiiimaugust



Series: The Alien!Josh Mini Fics [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Tumblr Users RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien!Josh, I did it again, No band AU, based off a tumblr post, lawyer!pete, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler takes Josh to Pete Wentz's place to hide out. Josh gets some <i>colourful</i> additions to his vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, *Bleep*

**Author's Note:**

> Based of my friend's ever growing list of alien!josh headcanons ([link](http://aliennjosh.tumblr.com/tagged/alien%21josh)) and a tumblr post. ([link](http://thethoughtrepository.com/post/137957287862/alien-aus)) It's not exactly the same but art.

**Well, *Bleep***

Tyler knew Josh had human friends besides him. Josh talked about then enough. Unfortunately, everytime he talked about them, he got so excited that he slipped into his native language. Tyler got little bits of it in English. He thinks maybe Josh is dating one but their gender is ambiguous. Girlfriend? Boyfriend? How exactly do you ask an alien about his sexuality anyway? Josh hinted once that the second one is sick.

Tyler, however, doesn’t know enough about either of them of to call on them to take Josh in when the authorities start looking for him. There are very strict laws about extra-terrestrial immigration, after all, and Josh is illegal to the max.

So, Tyler does the next best thing and sends Josh to Pete Wentz, the lawyer and amateur bassist living on the other side of town.

On the first day Tyler discovers it’s safe to visit, Tyler regrets not calling Josh’s significant other. Because oh boy. Josh had learned to swear.

It startles Tyler. He looks at Pete in surprise. “Dude, don’t you have kids?”

Pete shrugs.

Josh is grinning. “Sam and Gus speak the same way,” he says. “But I never realised it was universal.”

“It’s not universal,” Tyler assures him. “It should be safe to come back home.”

He didn’t think to ask about the name drop until they were home. “Wait, who are Sam and Gus?”

“Sam is my…” He uses a word his own language. “Sorry, my significant other. Gus is their second best friend.”

Those are decidedly masculine names but Tyler is tired and doesn’t want to ask the question. “I’ll have to meet them soon.”

Josh swears in his answers but it roughly translates as a yes.


End file.
